


Cuenta regresiva.

by Lady_Cormac



Series: Animus Data Fragments [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Historical Inaccuracy, Other, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cormac/pseuds/Lady_Cormac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aguilar de Nerha, por encargo de su mentor, le hace una visita a Abu Abdallah Muhammad XII, último gobernante del reino nazarí de Granada  [Spoilers para algunos juegos de Assassin's Creed.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuenta regresiva.

_Las cosas no valen por el tiempo que duran, sino por las huellas que dejan._  
Proverbio árabe

 

El cielo nocturno estaba libre de nubes, lo que facilitaba la contemplación de las estrellas y la luna. Todo un firmamento, un bello cielo sobre la ciudad. Las mismas estrellas y el mismo astro eran vistas también por sus enemigos, pero quedaba la duda si realmente estos sentían tranquilidad al ver la bóveda celeste. Si la simplicidad de ellos y el fanatismo de ellos los privaba de ese placer: ver las estrellas, contemplar y admirar su blancura, si brillante hermosura. Su frío silencio. 

Fuera de las murallas, había invasores y sus líderes, todos dispuestos a matarlo si era necesario. Si lo veían afuera, lo despedazarían y nadie tendría el derecho de reprocharles el asesinato cometido. 

El mismo era consciente que no moriría en su palacio y que probablemente su cuerpo no sería preparado por los fieles sirvientes que habían estado a su lado durante años, en las victorias y derrotas, en los tiempo felices y tristes, desde el comienzo de su reinado hasta… hasta el fin, tan cercano e inevitable, implacable como una condena del dios en el que creía.

Los reinos se alzaban y se desplomaban. Y el rey estaba consciente de que los días del reino nazarí de Granada tenía sus días contados. Su hijo no gobernaría, ni su nieto ni las generaciones posteriores a este último.  

Todo era el fin de un ciclo y lo aceptaba con resignación y amargura. Una parte suya le decía que debía pelear y la otra le decía que debía rendirse porque no valía la pena pelear por causas perdidas. Cuando sus antepasados invadieron estas tierras, forzaron su camino hacia el poder y se mantuvieron; el linaje comenzó a aferrarse a la tierra y a generar un vínculo afectivo de forma natural.

Lo mismo estaba haciendo el ejército que dirigía Fernando de Aragón e Isabel de Castilla. El reino nazarí de Granada seria anexado a los territorios que ellos ya habían conquistado. Y las leyes que servían para mantener el orden social y politico dentro del Sultanado, serian reemplazadas por otras, quizá no nuevas desde un punto de vista jurídico, pero si  para controlar la región según los intereses de sus nuevos gobernantes. 

Al fin y al cabo, el vencedor siempre tenía más derechos que el perdedor y a este último sólo le tocaba bajar la cabeza y aceptar la voluntad del más fuerte. 

—Señor —dijo el guardia—. Allá… —señaló un punto en el patio de los leones.

El soberano de un reino que había disminuido de proporción con una rapidez impresionante, sonrió.

—Parece que tenemos visita —dijo—. Quédense cerca de mí, pero no tanto, que no quiero que interrumpan mi conversación.

—Señor…

—Es una orden —dijo, y se dirigió hacia el visitante.

Era un hombre alto y esbelto, de piel clara y ojos azules. Vestía un traje gris con influencia mora y si bien es cierto nadie sabía si tenía sangre árabe o no, lo cierto es que a nadie le interesaba. Había nacido dentro de la cofradía de los asesinos. No importaba el origen étnico de él o sus padres. El hijo de un asesino era un asesino y también lo era el que no tenía vínculos de sangre con alguno de sus integrantes pero había sido reclutado en algún momento de su vida.

La nacionalidad, el color de piel o la confesión religiosa del individuo era algo limítrofe, una estrechez de mira que incluso los templarios, jurados enemigos de los asesinos, repudiaban. Algunas veces uno no necesitaba más que aferrarse a un ideal y tener el valor necesario para dar el paso hacia delante. La resolución para decidir el lado de la guerra por el que iba a luchar y mantenerse firme, sin dejar que el conflicto alterara la percepción del tiempo y la realidad. Porque era importante ser lo suficientemente listo y astuto para mantenerse firme pese a los golpes que propinaba la vida, tambalear pero no caer al suelo y Aguilar no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la decepción lograra descarriarlo. 

Aguilar no miró al rey hasta que lo sintió cerca. Y con guardias cerca, tenía que ser cuidadoso. Mucho.

—Ah, ¿viniste a matarme, asesino?

—No —contestó con voz queda—. Vengo como un mensajero, aunque eso no descarta la posibilidad de que matare si alguien trata de atacarme.

Nacido, criado para matar a los enemigos de su grupo, guiándose por un credo, un código ético y filosófico que databa de mucho tiempo, al que se aferraban porque era como el aire y el agua, esencial para la existencia de ellos. Pero el respeto al credo era una especie de estatua que se alzaba sobre un pedestal de ideales. Cuando estos eran puestos a prueba, el asesino se quedaba con dos opciones: aferrarse más aun al credo o, simplemente, dejar que este se cayera al piso y traicionar a la cofradía porque asesino sin credo era sólo una persona con la habilidad de matar. 

 _Laa shay'a waqi'un Mutlaq bala kul'un mumkin. «_ Nada es verdad, todo está permitido», en árabe _._ Esa era su máxima. Pero no era el único principio que seguían.

  _Aleja tu hoja de la carne del inocente._

_Se siempre discreto y fúndete con la multitud_

_No comprometas a la Hermandad_

Ah, la ironía. Era una lástima que Aguilar estuviese tan ensimismado en su deber como para apreciarla en su totalidad. Definitivamente, el universo tenía un nefasto sentido del humor.

—Entonces, asesino. ¿Porque te metes en mi palacio cuando estamos en periodo de guerra? —le preguntó el rey, caminando lentamente hacia el visitante. Se detuvo frente a él, al otro lado de la fuente de los leones—. Das la impresión de que vienes a desgarrarme la garganta con tu hoja oculta y pasar una pluma blanca sobre la herida abierta, tal y como lo hacían el viejo Altair y sus contemporáneos.

Los asesinos ya no llevaban a cabo ese ritual tan estrafalario, al igual que cortarse el dedo meñique durante el ritual de iniciación.  Lo habían dejado atrás, como tantas otras cosas que el mismo Altair había desechado cuando se alzó como líder de los asesinos y decidió hacerla progresar. Para bien o para mal, ya dependía del bando al que uno pertenecía.

Aguilar lo miró ceñudo. Era un hombre serio y responsable; nadie, jamás, podría hacerlo cambiar de parecer. Aguilar era consciente de sus defectos y sus virtudes y lo difícil que resultaba para cada grupo coexistir dentro de un mismo ser.

Su paciencia no era eterna. En realidad, paciencia era lo que menos tenía y básicamente había aceptado esta misión por orgullo. Porque era un desafío y no dejaría que ningún otro asesino llevara a cabo esta misión de mierda.

Era mejor llegar y decir «fue difícil pero todo salió como lo planeamos» que ver a un compañero igual de capaz —o peor: un novicio— siendo alabado, ganándose puntos de prestigio.

—La guerra terminara pronto y sus posibilidades de ganar son nulas. Templarios y asesinos lo saben y por eso mi mentor me ha dicho que viniera.

Muhammad hizo un alzamiento de cejas y le dirigió una mirada irónica a Aguilar. Algo que no le agradó al asesino.

El rey no estaba en posición de hacerse el difícil y mucho menos ignorar ofertas. Actuar como un idiota despreocupado no era algo que debería estar haciendo en estos momentos.

—¿Se están repartiendo mi reino antes de que caiga?—espetó, con amargura y desdén.  

«Hijos de perra oportunistas, todos sin excepciones», quiso decir, pero sus labios permanecieron juntos.  Templarios y asesinos eran igual de infames. Ninguno digno de confianza. Lo que importaba eran los beneficios que podían obtener de la gente mientras estas eran de utilidad. Al diablo el honor y la fidelidad, lo importante para un bando era interferir con los planes del otro y joderlos hasta que el grupo en desventaja dijera «basta» al mismo tiempo que ondeaba la bandera blanca.

No le extrañaría si la calamidad que había caído sobre su reino no fuese el resultado de un conflicto entre asesinos y templarios.

—No es eso y lo sabe muy bien —le contestó Aguilar, empleando, quizá, un tono demasiado brusco como para cumplir a la perfección su rol de mensajero—. Asesinos y mozárabes han tenido una buena relación desde que se establecieron en la península ibérica. Ambos bandos se han beneficiado de la presencia del otro.

—No me he visto beneficiado por esa relación. Mi reino, lo que me queda reino…

«Todo sería más fácil si se sentara, cerrara la boca y asintiera en silencio, dispuesto a obedecerme», pensó Aguilar.

Estuvo a punto de sonreír despreocupada y alegremente pero eso habría sido considerado descortés y habría empeorado todo, aunque también habría dejado en claro una cosa: no eran ni el pellejo ni la dignidad de Aguilar lo que estaba en juego.

Él podría ser capturado, interrogado, torturado y ejecutado pero afortunadamente nadie era clemente con los asesinos. Nadie estaba dispuesto a perder la oportunidad de matar a un asesino porque era sabido que un integrante de la cofradía regresaba y buscaba la forma de terminar con los asuntos pendientes.

Porque tenían las habilidades, la formación y los recursos para hacerlo. Porque podían moverse en las sombras e infiltrarse a casi cualquier lugar. Un viejo y destituido monarca, no.

—Nosotros no hemos interferido ni en favor ni en contra de su gobierno, Excelencia, pero no nos hemos quedado tranquilos—dijo.

No sonrió, pero la idea de hacerlo mejoró su humor y miró al futuro ex rey con venenosa compasión.

Abu Abdallah Muhammad XII entrecerró los ojos y lo escrutó como si estuviese examinando a un traidor que ya se había revelado como un vil Judas pero el que, por alguna razón, le seguía inspirando confianza  porque en el pasado había hecho muchas cosas que corroboraban sus buenas intenciones.

—Explícate, Asesino. Antes de que llame a los guardias para que te maten.

Era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, no sabía cómo había llegado pero ahí estaba. Lista, perfecta para ser aprovechada. Aguilar guardó silencio y ordenó sus ideas.

—Los reyes católicos quieren que sólo haya una religión en este reino. Eso significa que judíos deberán convertirse al cristianismo si no quieren ser expulsados o, en el peor de los casos, ejecutados por herejes. Con toda seguridad, lo mismo ocurrirá con musulmanes.

 _Conversion, muerte o exilio_ , esas palabras eran suficientes para hacer que un escalofrío recorriera la espina dorsal del Boabdil de Granada. 

—La estrechez de mente del cristiano con poder es impresionante y, para desgracia de ustedes, ninguna novedad para mí.

«Quiero matarlo. En serio», pensó Aguilar.

Tensó el brazo y sintió un sonido agudo. Era la hoja de su brazalete, ahora expuesta. Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda. Si Aguilar había oído ese sonido, existía la posibilidad de que este hombre también lo hubiese hecho. Eso ponía en riesgo su misión.

—Pero tú no me habrías dicho eso si no hubiesen hecho algo… los asesinos claro está.

—Nos contactamos con miembros de otras ramas  para facilitar el traslado de los que no quieran abandonar su fe. Pero vine ha hablar de usted —dijo Aguilar y antes de que Muhammad XII abriera la boca, añadió— : ríndase. Los asesinos buscaremos la forma de que usted y su familia salgan vivos de este lugar. Y lo más importante, juntos. 

—No acepto la propuesta. Hay agentes templarios, dentro y fuera del palacio —dijo—. No estoy seguro si sea cierto o no, pero estoy seguro de que si tratamos de escapar, nuestro plan terminara por filtrarse y nos veremos involucrados en una emboscada, donde nuestras vidas estarán en peligro. No quiero eso para ninguno de los míos. 

Aguilar le dirigió una mirada glacial. Estaba furioso porque no era la respuesta que esperaba. Estaba colérico porque estaba seguro que la respuesta del actual rey de la dinastía Nazarí era puro orgullo. Testarudo, inútil, egoísta orgullo.

Pero las palabras de ese hombre... hasta cierto punto eran ciertas y lo enfurecían aún más porque le hacían tomar consciencia de su mediocridad a la hora de ser persuasivo. 

Sus temores eran comprensibles al igual que sus sospechas. Estas misiones de rescate siempre terminaban en emboscadas pero eso no significaba que un asesino no estuviese dispuesto a darlo todo por cumplir con su misión y aún cuando no eran las mejores personas del mundo, los Asesinos involucrados en la operación habrían hecho lo posible para neutralizar la mayor parte de los enemigos dispuestos a atacar al Boadbil de Granada y su familia. Sacar a tanta gente era arriesgado, pero nada bueno se ganaba siendo pasivos ante una adversidad.  

Si este hombre hubiese aceptado la propuesta... Si no fuese tan testarudo, quizá a Aguilar no le hubiese enfadado dejar de lado su orgullo. Quizá habría dejado de lado toda hostilidad y se habría permitido ser amable con el hombre que tenía delante suyo. 

—Te van a quitar lo que te quede después de la guerra y harán que lo lamentes hasta el fin de tus días.

El gélido aire  de la noche era cálido en comparación al tono de voz empleado por el asesino.

—Los perdedores no tienen derecho a elegir, Aguilar de Nerha.

El asesino tuvo la impresión de que su sangre comenzaba a arder dentro de sus venas. Tenía que mantener la calma o arruinaría todo el plan que los asesinos tenían, pero era tan difícil cuando… Cuando ya todo estaba zanjado.

—Que así sea, _Su Excelencia_.

Aguilar masculló sus palabras y pronunció _Su Excelencia_ como si estuviese escupiendo una sustancia nociva para su cuerpo, como si aquel título fuese el eufemismo de un insulto  que tanto cristianos, moros, asesinos y templarios procuraran no decir en voz alta o en público.

Se retiro en silencio y sigilosamente, tal y como había ingresado al palacio.  Abu Abdallah Muhammad XII lo vio alejarse y fundirse en la oscuridad. Cuando estuvo solo, sintió como si le hubiesen quitado un gran peso de encima. 

Solo en ese momento, volvió a hacer ingreso al palacio. 


End file.
